The process of tooth decay has been the subject of intense scrutiny. Tooth decay is typically caused by a process that begins with formation of plaque, which contains acid-secreting bacteria that etch and erode the tooth surface and otherwise irritate or attack the gingival and soft dental tissue surfaces. Plaque formation begins minutes after tooth brushing or professional tooth cleaning, with bacterial attachment taking place within a few hours thereafter.
Regular, repeated plaque removal is the main route by which tooth decay is kept in abeyance, although professionally-applied, solid polymeric sealants have been utilized as replaceable protective coatings to prevent direct contact of plaque bacteria and their acids with the tooth surface. Anti-bacterial agents have also been included in dental treatment compositions both to kill oral bacteria and, in some cases, to provide a temporary residual effect against bacterial propagation in the plaque layer formed after toothbrushing with the composition.
However, it would be desirable to provide an efficient strategy to prevent or inhibit bacterial attachment to tooth and oral soft tissue surfaces, without the need to seal the tooth in a contiguous polymer layer, and without the need to involve intervention of a dental professional.